Ginormous
by JustOnePogostick
Summary: Nessie gets an eyeful when she spends the night at the main house.


Emmett was lying on his stomach on the bed watching SportsCenter. Rosalie climbed on his back and raked her nails lightly across his scalp. "I thought you were going to join me in the bath tub."

"You put too much girly-smelling stuff in the water." Emmett rolled over so Rosalie was now straddling his waist. He sat up on his elbows and kissed her mouth.

Rosalie thought about it. "I'm not sure if they make masculine-smelling bubbles. Alice might know."

"What've you got under my shirt?" Rosalie was wearing one of his button-front collared shirts.

Rosalie smiled. "The same thing I was wearing in the bath tub."

Emmett ran his hands under the shirt to confirm this. He grinned. Rosalie ran her own hands across his naked chest toward his broad shoulders and, as she leaned down to kiss him, she felt Emmett raise his hips up so he could pull off his boxers.

Rosalie bit down on her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. Nessie was spending the night and Esme had made her and Emmett promise to tone the sex way down whenever she was over. She silently thanked God that she and Edward had not become mates. Emmett made her laugh and the things he did to her while they were in bed…Rosalie gasped and looked over her shoulder at Emmett. He winked down at her. He was trying to get them in trouble! Rosalie gave him an evil little smile and then clenched her muscles around him. Emmett shouted, "Holy Jesus!" at the unexpected pressure.

Esme glared at the ceiling. "I told them not do that when Reneesme's here."

Carlisle gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she has those earphone things on as usual."

"Ipod," Esme said absently.

Reneesme heard Emmett shouting and she didn't think. She quickly walked across the short hallway and opened the bedroom door while knocking on it. "Emmett, are you okay? Your favorite team didn't just lose, did they?"

Rosalie and Emmett froze as the door swung open. Reneesme gaped at them, so shocked she couldn't look away, couldn't move. Emmett was behind Rosalie, holding her naked body against his with one arm wrapped around Rosalie's tiny waist and the other across her chest. Emmett was even more massive without clothes on, Reneesme thought.

"Nessie! Close the door!" Rosalie shrieked.

Reneesme blinked, her mind slowly processing that what she was seeing was Rosalie and Emmett having sex and not the tame stuff she'd seen when she'd accidentally walked in on her parents. She averted her eyes, quickly turned and slammed the door shut and then ran to her own room slamming that door as well.

Emmett began to chuckle, shaking Rosalie in the process. Rosalie slapped at his forearm with her palm and said, "It's not funny." She tried to pry his arm away from her waist but Emmett squeezed her tightly and kissed her hair. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered. He shoved her down on her hands and knees and gripped her hips.

Esme sped upstairs. She knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom door first.

"Hang on a second Esme," Emmett's said, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

She heard shuffling and guessed they were getting off the bed and putting on some clothes. Emmett opened the door. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. He gave Esme an innocent look. "Yes?"

"You can save the puppy-dog eyes for Rose," Esme told him. "I thought I asked the two of you not to—"

"She didn't knock!" Rosalie appeared next to Emmett, tying her robe.

"The two of you weren't exactly being quiet."

"It was her fault." Emmett grinned and nudged Rosalie in the shoulder with his own. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Emmett and shook her head; he knew she wasn't mad at him. Nessie was the one to blame for screwing up her orgasm, not him.

"She should have knocked," Rosalie insisted.

Esme knocked on Reneesme's door. "Nessie, may I come in?"

"I guess."

"Esme opened the door and saw Reneesme sitting on her bed with a disgusted look on her face. "Why didn't they lock the door?"

Esme closed Reneesme's door and sat on her bed. "That is a very good question. Another good question might be 'why didn't you knock?'"

Reneesme hid her face in her hands. "Believe me that will NEVER happen again. I think I'm scarred for life." Reneesme looked at Esme. "I never realized how ginormous Emmett really is. You can't tell with all his clothes on."

Esme gasped. "Reneesme!"

Reneesme took one look at Esme's face and realized what Esme thought she was saying and she started to blush.

"Oh no, I didn't mean—"

They both heard Emmett say, "Did you hear that? She thinks I'm ginormous!"

"No. I meant, over all, he's huge. I didn't see…IT."

Jasper looked at Reneesme from the corner of his eye. Yes, the girl was still staring at him and it was causing feelings of antagonism to boil up from his gut. He knew she wasn't studying him in order to discover some weakness she could exploit, a way to gain control over him, or to take him down, but he couldn't help the reaction her staring was causing in him. Not after all those years with Maria and the newborns. He got up from the chair and walked upstairs, softly closing the door to his and Alice's bedroom.

Alice looked up from her sketch pad. "Why the frown?"

"Nessie. She keeps staring at me. It's unnerving."

"Oh. She's trying to imagine what you look like with your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" How could Alice say something like that? And with no trace of jealousy or exasperation in her voice?

"She walked in on Rosalie and Emmett while they were having sex and she got an eyeful of Emmett in the buff. Now she's wondering what you look like underneath all your clothing."

"You're joking, right?"

Alice grinned and shook her head. "Make sure you lock the bathroom door when you take a shower."


End file.
